Yu-Gi-Oh! anime, manga or movie only characters
__TOC__ First series anime only characters Shotaro Akaboshi :Main article: Shotaro Akaboshi The Four Game Masters :Main article: The Four Game Masters The Four Game Masters, consisting of Ridley Sheldon, Ryuichi Fuha, Aileen Rao and Daimon are a group of gamers who appear only in the first series anime, with the exception of Daimon. They were hired by Seto Kaiba to defeat Yugi. Dr. Kekeru Goyu :Main article: Dr. Kekeru Goyu. Haiyama :Main article: Haiyama. Kageyama sisters :Main article: The Kageyama sisters. Kaoruko Himekoji :Main article: Kaoruko Himekoji. Mayumi :Main article: Mayumi Miyuki Sakurai :Main article: Miyuki Sakurai. Student Council Chairman :Main article: Student Council Chairman. Tetsu Tasaki :Main article: Tetsu Tasaki. Warashibe :Main article: Warashibe. Second series anime only characters Aaron Aaron, known in Japan as Juan was Alister's best friend growing up. Seto encountered him and two other boys when Alister showed Seto a vision of his past using the power of the Orichalcos. Kaiba decided to go outside his hiding place with the boy and plays chess with him. He is later killed in an explosion by a group of Kaiba Corp tanks (captured in the dub). He is voiced by Sebastian Arcelus in the Dub. Alister :Main article: Alister. Chris :Main article: Chris. Ironheart :Main article: Ironheart. Skye :Main article: Skye. Dartz Main article: Dartz. Duel Robot :Main article: KC DuelTek 1000 Great Leviathan :'' Main article: The Great Leviathan'' The Great Leviathan (known as Orichalcos God in the Japanese version) was a giant serpent creature that intended to destroy the world. It employed the Orichalcos stones to corrupt people. It and it's followers destroyed Atlantis but the Great Leviathan was weakened and lied dormant in the ocean. Dartz gathered souls to revive it. Near the end of season 4 Dartz succeeds in awakening the Great Leviathan and merges with it. He battles Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, and Joey Wheeler but they defeat it. It lingers on in spirit form inside Dartz and attempts to turn Yami Yugi's darkness against him but Yami Yugi conquers his darkness. In the English dub Yami Yugi proceeds to seal away the Great Leviathan. In the Japanese dub Yami Yugi purges the darkness out of the Great Leviathan and it goes on to live in Duel Monsters Spirit World. Grerimo :Main article: Grerimo Rebecca Hawkins :Main article: Rebecca Hawkins. KC DuelTek 760 The Virtual dueling computer Yugi defeated at the start of the KC Grand Championship. Since it is a computer designed by KaibaCorp, its deck features cards from Kaiba's card database. It had 5 levels with varying decks. Zigfried von Schroeder briefly hacked into the computer, trapping them and forcing them to duel. Yugi dueled with Rick's deck. In its duel with Yugi it relied mainly on the abilities of "Robbin' Goblin" and "Berserk Gorilla". Yugi countered its strategy using "Heart of the Underdog" a card he actually gave to Rick at the beginning of the previous episode and "Spirit Ryu" which gains more attack points depending on the number of dragons discarded to the Graveyard in the turn it was Summoned. In the end Yugi defeats the DuelTek and frees his friends. Oricalcos Soldier :Main article: Orichalcos Soldier. Jean Claude Magnum :Main article: Jean Claude Magnum. KaibaCorp Grand Championship Contestants Main article: Grand Championship Contestants. The contestants, who only appeared in the KaibaCorp Grand Championship. These included: Abe the Monkey Man,Balfry Ginger, Ethan Shark, Dr. Richard Goat, Jafar Shin,Fortune Salim, Paul McGregor, Sergei Ivanoff, Shane Jordan, Totani Ialos and Vivian Wong. Noah Kaiba Main article: Noah Kaiba. Mikey :Main article: Mikey. Rafael Main article Rafael. Rick :Main article: Rick Leon von Schroeder :Main article: Leon von Schroeder. Zigfried von Schroeder :Main article Zigfried von Schroeder. Valon :Main article: Valon. Manga only characters Amane Bakura :Main article: Amane Bakura. Chopman :Main article: Chopman. A.D. Fujita :Main article: A.D. Fujita. Tomoya Hanasaki :Main article: Tomoya Hanasaki. Goro Inogashira :Main article: Goro Inogashira. Junky Scorpion store owner :Main article: Junky Scorpion store owner. Johji :Main article: Johji. Mr. Clown :Main article: Mr. Clown. Nezumi :Main article: Nezumi. Old Man Dentures :main article: Old Man Dentures Sozoji :Main article: Sozoji. Tsuruoka :Main article: Tsuruoka ZTV Director :Main article: Director Lucius. ZTV Producer :Main article: ZTV Producer. Capsule Monsters only characters Alex Brisbane Professor Alex Brisbane is a direct descendant of Alexander the Great. He was working with Dr. Solomon Muto in India exploring a mysterious pyramid. They entered it and only Brisbane got out, Dr. Muto apparently disappeared in to thin air. Later, when Yugi and friends came, he led them to the chamber in the pyramid where Dr. Muto disappeared. It turns out that when professor Brisbane entered, he got possessed by the dark side of Alexander the Great and used Yugi and his friends to unleash the "ultimate power." He is voiced by Pete Zarustica in the dub. Alexander the Great The greatest conqueror in history, Alexander the Great was an ancient king who nearly conquered the world, and serves as the main villain during the Capsule Monsters mini-arc. Through his armies some of the ancient world's greatest nations fell before him, including Greece, Persia, and Egypt (the latter of which made Alexander into one of the great pharaohs). During his adventures Alexander came into possession of the Millennium Ring and began to carry it as a lucky charm. However, the ring soon began to cloud his mind, causing him to turn power-hungry and losing the respect of his troops (except for a handful of his servants). Wanting ultimate power Alexander was confronted by Shadi who told him to take the trial of the Capsule Monsters if he wanted the power. Alexander passed the trials, but was not allowed the power he wanted and his soul was trapped within the legendary Pyramid of Alexander (located in India). His spirit was also torn in two, one good (which was trapped within the game) and one evil (this one being trapped within the temple). Alexander's evil half would later possess his direct descendant. After Yugi and friends passed the Capsule Monster trial (with the help of Alexander's good side), they crossed back into the pyramid and confronted Alexander's possessed descendant. He managed to steal an artifact that would allow him to unlock an ultimate power from within the temple. However, he was foiled by Yugi and friends and Alexander's dark half was banished forever, while his good side's spirit finally passed on to rest. Oddly, he is larger than Yami Yugi. Movie Only Characters Shougo Aoyama :Main article: Shougo Aoyama Anubis :Main article:Anubis. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters